Stay with me
by nedra.auervara
Summary: Harry ends up in Omega after going trough the Veil. What will he finding? Love? Family? M/M/M/M story
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect and Harry Potter Crossover**

 **Chapter 1 Landing in Omega**

He had had enough about Wizarding England. No more would he be the scapegoat, no more the people in his life would be the ones making decisions in his life. No more. Not after everything he had done for them. He had given up his childhood, his sanity, and what he got back? Accusations that he was the next Dark Lord, that he was trying to do what Voldemort had started.

He Hated them. All of them. No matter, he thought as he was standing in front of the Veil of Death. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would be spending the eternity with Sirius. Not likely, he thought with sad smile on his face. He sighed. And walked through the Veil.

Falling. Falling through the dark, cold and empty space. The fall seemed to go on forever. Until it stops. He was spat out in some back alley in very rough neighborhood. The first thing he checked was that his trunk had come with him. Without it, well, it would be really hard for him to start over. He had taken everything in his name and had put it all in seven compartmented trunk he had found in his parents' vault. Money, jewelry, clothes, books and scrolls, ingredients for potions. Anything what he might need and all what he had. He sighed in relief, everything was in order.

He looked around him and raised his eyebrow. This definitely was not Earth. Quick flick whit his wand and he was sure of it as he stared the date. 1900 CE. Well, he had wanted fresh start but this was little ridiculous, even for him. All he could do was shake his in disbelief. Oh well, what was done was done and he had no way back. Now where to find some locals...

 **Fast forward 100-150 years**

That was how long it took him to finally realize that he was not aging at all. He still looked the same. Lithe body, slim hands and feet, androgynous face, large, almond shaped eyes of the purest emerald there were, midnight black hair down to his waist. So, okay, he had changed sense he had arrived but not aged. Thankfully he was, well, maybe not friends with the Asari who run the place but at least he had someone to talk to about his maybe immortality. He sighed. Of course, he would get what Voldemort had wanted. He smiled. It was time to go to see Aria T`Loak. Maybe she would be kind enough to tell him about what was going on in the Galaxy. The Extranet still got him a little bit confused at times.

"That is close enough" cold voice said over the music in club.

"Mother... Do we do this every time?" asked melodic male voice.

"Ah, it is you then, my child", Aria said with smile on her face. "What brings you in to my club?" she asked even when she knew why he was there.

"I can't come and see my Mother when I want to?" Harry asked with mischief smile.

"Of course, darling, but you don't do social calls, so I want to know, what made you come to me", Aria said as she turned around to look the human in front of her.

She took a good look at the vision in front of her. Clothed in flowing dress made of silk and satin, if she was to guess, hair plaited around his head like a crown, and she thought he looked like a Princess or a Queen from Earth before they had found Mass Relays or Eezo. She had done some research after they had first met. It was not common for male to dress as he did.

Harry was the first human she had met in Omega. She had not been in Omega long, when rumors about Harry had started. Rumors about human male walking around in dress, helping here and there and never asking anything back. She had been curious. She still was. Harry was privet person. Not telling anything about him. But sometimes, when it had been a long day, and they were sitting in quiet place, he would tell things. Not much but enough for her to know more about him than any other being in anywhere on the Galaxy. Even Shadow Broker knew less than she did.

She knew about his aunt, uncle and cousin. She knew about the abuse and the effects of it. She knew and she would never tell anyone. She knew why Harry dressed as he did. He was broken and more than a little bit insane, but he was also very dear friend of hers. Her only friend. But anyway, back to here and now.

"Yes, well... I have heard rumors about Hanars helping Drells... Something about environment being poisonous. Are those rumors true?" Harry asked little sad.

"I don't know about the poison but yes, Drells are in need of help as their home planet can't support them anymore." Aria said with cold voice.

"Ah," was heard from the sensual lips of Harry.

"Why? Don't tell me you... You do, don't you? You have to understand that you can't. No matter how much your heart is bleeding for them, you just can't save them all. Sure, send some ships and supplies, but don't fret. This is the way of Evolution and you can't change it." Aria lectured her friend.

"I know. I know." Harry said sadly.

With two steps Aria was hugging Harry to her and she felt slim arms go around her waist as she tucked Harrys head under her chin. She felt the fine tremors that shake Harrys body. She knew Harry would cry for the souls that would be lost. She herself couldn't care less about the blight of Drell. This was the way of life.

She guided Harry to her bench and arranged Harry to sit on her lap, making sure he was comfort and would not leave. Aria nodded her head. She was ready now.

 **Fast forward 15 years**

Patriarch was the first to see Harry after the incident. He stumbled through the doors and fainted dead away when inside. The old Krogan Warlord had never moved so fast as he did then.

"Don't just stand in there! Get Aria!" Patriarch yelled to his bodyguards. Thankfully one of them had brain and went to get the Asari.

The Warlord had just picked Harry up from the floor and was taking him to the medic bay when Aria came through the doors.

"What the hell is going on? Is that Harry? What happened to him? Answer me!" the Asari demanded with furious eyes looking Harrys pattered form in the Warlords arms.

"I don't know. But when I do, I... "Krogan started.

"You do nothing, Patriarch. He is mine and I will be the one to destroy the ones that did this to him" Aria cut in. She was pissed. Nobody, nobody should be touching Harry. He didn't get anyone's way. Sure he helped but... Then it clicks to her. Someone had wanted to hurt her trough him. Arias eyes met Patriarchs and she nod. Cruel smile found its way on Patriarchs lips. This would be like good old times, but first, Harry needed to be tended.

A few days later you could hear screaming coming from medic bay.

"NO! I won't have it!" Harry yelled with distressed voice.

"Please Harry. If not for yourself then for us" Aria said gently as she pointed herself and Patriarch. His shoulders dropped and finally he nods.

"Very well. I will do it for you, Mother" he whispered defeatedly.

Aria just hugged the small human and kissed the top of his head. Patriarch just grunted and nodded.

"I know you don't want people to follow you around but we care about you and your safety is more important to us than anything else. And we promise that you will not be seeing your bodyguards at all. And if you do spot them, they aren't doing their jobs correctly and we will be looking for someone else." Patriarch said with finality in his voice. Harry just pressed his head to his newly pointed Mothers neck and nod. They would not be talking about this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Plans for the Future**

It had been some twenty odd years sense the first assassination against Harry in the vain hope that Aria would be taken care of too. He was once again sitting in the lap of his Mother. He loved her. Harrys slim arms moved on their own and hugged the Asari Matriarch closer to him. Aria looked at him raising an eyebrow. He just shuddered and placed his head against her shoulder.

"I have been thinking..." Aria said with humor, "Will I need to give you "The Talk" or are you aware of sex already?" she asked with a little cruel smile on her face.

Harry blushed bright red at the mention of sex and shook his head.

"No, Mother, I know about sex... The magazine you helped to found, Fornax, was... Educational at least..." he said embarrassed.

Aria just smiled. Still she launches herself to very detailed explanation about sex between a man and a woman, between two males and finally how two women would find their pleasure. She was cackling inside of her head. Her sweet, sweet child. She kissed the top of his head.

That was the moment when assassins attacked. Six different guns were pointed at them. And Aria just knew there had to be more.

"Close your eyes, darling, and hum, so you don't hear them" she whispered to Harry. Harry just nod and did as he was told. Arias biotics flared up and curled around them. She had to trust them and Patriarch for them to survive this mess.

A figure walked to them. Batarian. She should have known they would betray her. She sneers at him.

"I heard rumors about you having taken in some lowly human, but I didn't believe them. Now I do. Give me the girl and your end will be quick. Don't and I personally make you watch how we break her." the Batarian said with vicious smile.

Cold, disturbing laughter could be heard after that.

"You think... Oh, this is rich! I can't wait for you to die and tell this to..." Aria said while she was laughing.

"What are you laughing about? There is no way for you to..." the leader of the assassins started to say until he turned around and came face to face another. A Drell.

"What y..." was how far he got when the Drell shot him. Laying his victim to ground, the Drell moved the hands of his victim across their chest. Standing up he lowered his head and put his hands together for a prey. He stood silent for a moment. Aria eyed him distrustfully.

"You are Thane Krious, aren't you?" she said more than asked.

"Aria T`Loak. Queen of the Omega." he says and glances child on her lap. "Mother too, maybe?" he asks with disbelieving voice. "This will explain more than I thought." He murmured to himself.

In Arias lap, Harry is still humming while keeping his eyes closed and hands over his ears. He feels hand over his own. It is pulling his hands down. He opens his eyes and involuntarily gives Thane one of the most treasured memories. One that he would lose himself often.

' _Long eyelashes tremble. Minuscule frown on sculpted eyebrows. Most beautiful eyes are opened. Green. Emerald green eyes. Openness. Gentleness. Pure soul.'_

"Is it over?" Harry asks with soft voice. Aria just nods. She feels how Harry relax on her lap and delicate hands uncurl from the death grip they hold.

Thane was lost. His information had been wrong and right at same time. Right in saying that Aria was cold hearted bitch, that rule over Omega with iron fist and wrong, as he could clearly see the delicate young child in her lap. There was no way, that Aria would let just anyone sit there. And that begged the question, who the child was as there were no records human child coming to Omega. He would find out who the child was. He nods to himself. Before the wretched disease he had would kill him, he will know who the child is. With that in mind, he disappears as quietly as he came not seeing the cold calculated shine in Arias eyes nor did he see the gratitude in Harrys. The next time they would meet, both of their lives would be bound together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories 1**

 **Second day in Omega**

The past 24 hours had thought him more about Universe than he could have even imagine. Everywhere he looked, he saw new form of life. And not just any life, oh no! Aliens. Green, blue, yellow, pink… Not to forget robots! Or at least he thought those were robots. He had been way too excited to sleep that night and had just wondered around. After he had completely lost and was deep in the slums, did he stop and started to look up a place to call home.

He eventually found one. Rundown, dirty and smelly. No windows and broken door. Nothing that few _reparos_ , _scouring charms_ and some modifications couldn't fix. With that in mind Harry decided to start. He had no idea that mixing Magic with technology could be dangerous. He didn't remember the lecture Hermione had made him listen when they were just little first years. Armed with only his belief that it would work, he managed to fix everything without hurting himself in the process.

Harry looked around him. He was very proud of himself. The small rundown apartment had under gone serious makeover. Gone were broken furniture, walls and weird smell. Instead there was still small apartment but with white walls and nice window and of course, door that wasn't broken in pieces or in this case, blasted of off its hingers.

"And now, let's see what kind of furniture's I have with me…" Harry murmur softly.

Harry put his trunk on the floor and opened fifth compartment of his trunk and just climbed in it. After short climbing down on ladder, he arrived in huge storage room filled with shelves. Those shelves were filled with miniature furniture's. All of which came from various houses Potter and Blacks had owned at one point or another. He found nice queen-size bed made of red oak with crispy white beddings. To go with the red oak bed, he also found two red oak nightstands. He thought they might have been made as a set. With medium size wardrobe made of light cherry and nice set of desk and chair made of redwood, he only needed carpet and lamps and he was set. After awhile Harry found nice Persian carpet in white and gold and a set of nightstand lamps in the same colors. As for the ceiling light, he found nice modern one. Made of glass and shaped like an upside-down umbrella, he thought it was fun. So, he collected everything in a basket and went to the small bedroom. After resizing the furniture's and putting them in their places, he looks around and saw the bare walls. With flick of his wand and the walls now had nice wallpaper in some beautiful floral design at same white and gold theme he had going on with the beddings and lamps and carpet. With another flick of his wand the ceiling was now white, and the floor was made of dark cherry. All in all, he really liked his bedroom.

Small bathroom was thankfully fully decorated and only needed some towels, some personal hygiene products and it was done. He decided to go with light teal color scheme. He did think that with all the steel inside the bathroom it need something that would soften the hardness of steel and added some evergreen plants as well as charmed some teal colored stars at random spot on the walls. Teal and black chessboard tiles and Harry was done. He really liked the way bathroom had turn to be. He nods and went back to his trunk and down the storage room.

He had to think hard what he wanted for the only room left. There was small kitchenette in the room, so dinner table was must as well as chairs for it. Harry wondered where all the dinner tables were. There were huge tables that could hold hundreds of people, tables for only one or two and anything between them. As he didn't have any friends, yet at least, he decided small table meant for two with additional part that could be taken out and table would fit four around it nicely. Table was made steel and had glass surface. With it he took two steel chairs with seat made of black leather. All the other equipment's already were in the kitchenette. Fridge had been an awful dirty yellowish in color but with the flick of his wand, it was white once again. He really didn't want to think what had happened to the fridge to chance it color. Shudder runs over his spine. Nope, not going there.

He stopped to think for a moment. What else he would need… Something to sit in, maybe a bookcase… Tv would be nice too Harry thought. Maybe even computer… He grins. He had seen both of those, when he had wondered around. Maybe, after he learns to speak the local language, he could buy both. But now, he just went to see if there were any black leather couch and maybe couple of armchairs too when he was at it. White fluffy rug was put in the basket as well as heavy velvet curtains with black floral print on white background. Nice steel coffee table and striped black and white ceiling lamp were the last things to go in the basket before he got out of trunk and closed it. After making sure he had everything where he wanted them, he charmed the ceiling and walls white and the same dark cherry board for the floor. He really liked it. The walls were little empty at the moment, but he really didn't want any wizarding paintings up. Noisy little eavesdroppers, the lot of them. Maybe at the later time, he would find something interesting to put on the walls but not now. He still had things to do. Finding some sort of grocery was first thing. That, or warding his new home to heaven and hell. He sighs and nods. Warding it is.

After four hours, the last of the wards were raised and he really needed to find somewhere to eat as he didn't really pack any food with him when he decided to go through the Veil.

After wandering around few hours, he finally found small shop that was selling some food items. Or he hoped they were. They looked little weird and the meat definitely wasn't pork or cow, but he was hungry, and the food really smelled delicious. After some serious hand waiving and mimicking, he had a bowl of some sort of stew. He was just thankful that shop owner accepted his coins. The food was good. Rich in flavors and the odd meat was so tender and juicy. He must have done something to embarrassed himself as all the other customers were looking at him. Harry felt how his cheeks were blushing. How he wished that the ground would just swallow him but no such luck. He nods his thanks and hurried home.

After he found his way back in home, Harry sat on sofa and started mental list of what he should do and/or get. First thing would be learning the local language. Nothing that little _legilimency_ couldn't help. It wasn't like he could get in any trouble for using one of the unforgivable curses. Not that that had stopped him before either. He just had had to be really careful and sneaky when using it. The second thing would be familiarizing himself on the ways of Omega. So, long walks here and there and legilimencing the pixies out of everyone he found. Third one would be finding someone to sell him computer with internet access and tv. He was sure, he would get bored at times and internet and tv would help to cure that when books would not be enough. But he couldn't forget food either. Harry made mental note to try every little food vendor and restaurant he could find. Maybe even try and buy just ingredients and compose his meals himself.

Deciding that this short list would occupy him for the next several weeks, Harry made his way to his bedroom, stripped down and went to see how the shower would work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Meeting Archangel**

After meeting the Drell assassin, Thane his name was according to his Mother, Harry rarely was left to wander around Omega in peace. The amount of guards he has had doubled and he was lucky he could go bathroom alone. No amount yelling, nor begging had move his Mothers or Patriarchs minds about his safety. Harry felt that he was being suffocated. They meant well but he was free spirt. He could only be fettered for so long. So, he run away at one night. Harry knew he would be in Big trouble when ever his guards would find him, but he didn't care. He would be free for a moment and it would be worth it.

Harry was hiding. His guards were trying to find him. They nearly did already. Of course, these ones would be competent. He didn't see how one figure slowly made its way to his hidey-hole. When shadow fell over the opening of the cargo, he certainly did not pale and definitely didn't squeal like a little girl. Or at least that was what he was telling himself.

"Shh… Don't be afraid little one. I am not here to hurt you" rough but pleasant male voice said. Harry didn't know _who_ it was as he didn't recognize the voice. He tried to melt in the shadows.

"Are you lost?" the voice asked. Harry didn't answer.

"It's alright." The voice said soothingly. "May I come there too?"

Harry just shaked his head. He didn't know who the other male was so no, he didn't want him anywhere near himself.

"Alright. Maybe you could come out?" the voice said with hint of frustration on it. Harry just shakes his head again.

"Look, kid, I have no time to play games. So, you will come out and we will get you back where you came from." The male said clearly frustrated.

"But I do not want to go home yet. And Mother will never let me out of the house again…" Harry said with melodic voice of his. He saw how the other male freeze when he heard it. Mother said he could get anyone to do anything he wanted with just his voice, but he didn't really understand what she meant by it. Harry knew that he was naïve when it came to sex, relationships, flirting, love and lust. When he had been younger something had gone very wrong, but his Mother refused to talk about it. It had re-wired him as he had nearly forgotten everything. So, Mother had taken him in and if he became a new being under his Mothers tutorial, he was fine whit it. After all, it was all he now knew.

Garrus felt himself freeze. The soft, melodic voice of young human was androgynous enough that he couldn't immediately tell if it was male or female. He had saw only a glimpse of the figure as it run away from some thugs. So the years and years of being C-sec investigator got the better of him and he fallowed the slim figure and just saw how they disappeared in the cargo tank. Garrus knew he just couldn't bark right in and tried to talk the figure out. But he got more and more frustrated and finally just gave an order to come out and stop playing games with him. That was when he froze. The voice was like a drug and he knew then and there that he was hooked. No matter what, he would do anything to just hear the voice again.

Meantime, Harry had had time to think about the situation he had gotten himself in and decided that it was time for him to go back home. He didn't exactly like where he was, and he was sure that his dress was dirty, and Mother would yell him some more because of it. He sighs. Hopefully Mother wouldn't be too upset. Maybe the nice voice would take him home, he hoped. Then Mother wouldn't yell so much. With that in mind Harry came out and stopped when he saw the figure of the voice. Handsome Turian male. Harrys eyes widened even more than they naturally were. Very handsome. He blushed.

Garrus was sure that he had died. There was no other explanation. The beautiful vision in front of his could not be human but a spirit or something like that. The flowing black hair, big almond shaped emerald green eyes with long lashes, full lips of light pink in color and body that just begged to be worshiped. He knew then and there, that he had fallen for the being. It was scary, magnificent and instant. There was nothing he could do. Not even Shepard had command emotions this high. They had flirted a little, but nothing had come from it. And she was dead now. Had been for six months. He was, as the humans would say, fallen in love. And he was fine with it.

"Goddess." Turian whispered. Harry tilted his head a little. Many had called him that but none in the manner the male in front of him did. His blush deepened.

"My name is Harry," he said shyly. "Could go take me back home?" Of course, he knew how to get home, but he wanted to spend time with the Turian.

"And my name is Garrus. I will be pleased to help you back to safety, child." Garrus said with a smile.

"I am not a child. I am already 205!" Harry said with a huff.

"But that is impossible! You are clearly human and a young one too." Garrus said shocked.

"Well, it is true anyway. And I am going home now. I don't like you anymore. You were mean to me." Harry said not noticing how much of a child he sounded. Garrus could not help himself and chuckled.

"There is no need to laugh at me!" Harry said angrily.

"I am sorry, Harry. Now, let me escort you back to your Mothers house. I cannot abandon you here after you run away from the thugs that were chasing you." Garrus said still smiling at Harry.

Harry hung his head in shame.

"They were not thugs. They are my bodyguards…" he mumbled.

"And why would you run away from them, child? I am sure your Mother would not want that." Garrus said with a sigh.

"She was suffocating me, okay! I can't go anywhere alone! I want, need, my freedom!" Harry all but yelled to Garrus. The man took a step back. On one hand he understood what Harry meant, but he also knew that Harry was still a child no matter what he thought.

"If your Mother thinks you need bodyguards, then it must be for good reason. You must understand this. Nobody would hire bodyguards for child if there were no need for them in the first place." Garrus tried to explain even when he didn't know situation nor the circumstances that warranted the need of bodyguards in the first place.

"Mother is… Important and has many, many enemies. Some of those said enemies think that if they kidnap me or kill me or hold me for ransom, they could have some pull over Mother. So, there have been many assassins to try and kill me or something. Patriarch says that he would kill anyone that touches me in away I don't want them to and Mother agrees with him and mutters something about marriage and bonding and over her dead body. I do not understand that. Mother just smiles to me when I try to ask what she means." Harry explains the best he knew. Even when he was 205 years old, he was more like 15 or 16 in mind. Not quite a child anymore but not an adult either.

To Garrus, this was total shock. Assassins, overprotective Mother (he winces, he did not want to be gutted because of misunderstanding), not said but suggested rape or worse… His head was spinning. Then he looked at Harry and it all made sense to him. Harry was too beautiful, too trusting and very naïve. He could have been anyone and the child would have trusted him still.

"Harry… I know you are human, but I can't make out if you are male or female. It is just out of curiosity that I ask, please don't take it in the wrong way." Garrus says rapidly while looking Harry.

"I am a male. I just enjoy how dresses feel on my body. And of course, Mother likes my hair long and so do I. It is hard work to keep it clean…" Harry sighs as he looks over his dress. "Mother will not be pleased with me as I have dirtied my clothes again," he continues.

"I am sure your Mother is more worried about you than the state of your clothes, even as nice as yours are." Garrus says while dragging his eyes over blushing Harry.

"Thank you. I like you again." Harry beams to Garrus. Garrus has never been more thankful of his armor. With out it, he would be in BIG trouble. He clears his throat.

"Yes, well, we should go and find your Mother." Garrus says with great difficulty.

"Are you okay? You look like you are in pain." Harry inquires.

"I am alright. Lets just find your Mother, shall we?" he says and signs Harry to take the lead.

Harry just looks Garrus funnily and stars the long walk back to After Life. He just hopes his Mother will not kill Garrus. He really likes him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Javik's Dream**

Ever sense he had been forced in the cryogenic lifepod, he had been dreaming of a young male. He had never been one of foresight, so he was very surprised this new development. He had always thought that being in stasis would be like going to sleep but without dreams. He did not complain.

The young male was something he had never seen before. Pale skin, long black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. He would have no problems of touching him to learn more about him.

Harry. That was the young man's name. He didn't think it suited to the human, but it was the name his parents had given him. He on the other hand, would call hin Angel.

He watched and learned a long side with Harry. He learned the language and culture. He also was thoughtfully surprised when Harry parents revealed themselves to be users of very evolved form of biotics. He scoffed and sneered. They were like children with a new toy. Using wand to access to their powers. It was more like limiting themselves, not advancing. He sighed. They would not hear him so, he would not try and correct them.

They were dead. Harrys parents had been killed by a mad biotic monster because some prophecy. He didn't believe in those. But the old man with long white beard did. He had told them to go hiding and had used some sort of field to hide their presence from others. But they were betrayed by one of their good friends. He would put his money on the rat like little man. The wolf man and the dog man were too loyal to stab Harrys parents in the back.

He would have screamed in rage if he were able to do so. The old man had just left Harry in front of a door in the middle of the night. He could see how the child's breath was coming out like he was freezing. It must be cold there then, he thought.

He soon found out that rage was permanent emotion for him, when he watched helplessly how the low-lives treated his Angel. So sweet and innocent. There was no way child of three years of age, could know how to cook or use the machine to wash clothes. A child of that age should be worrying about how their toys were disobedience or how their imagination friend didn't want to talk to them anymore. Not how to make perfect breakfast or what was the right program to use for washing machine.

The impotent rage what he felt when the whale like man first hit the child was when he started to hate humans. When he saw how a woman that looked like a horse, used frying pan to hit the child in the head, he knew he would never forget how cruel humans were. And when the child of whale and horse started to beat his little Angel, he swore to kill every single human he would ever find in the most painful way he could think.

Starvation. Beatings. Yelling how stupid the child was, what waste of space he was, how he would never be anything but a freak, how no one would ever love him. Those were the things that made up his Angel's childhood.

Invitation to school for advanced biotics. Gigantic man had had hand deliver that. He saw how hope begin to rise it head on his little Angel. He himself were more sceptic of it.

He was happy to see how his Angel made his first friend. A little red head boy. His little Angel needed good friends. Maybe the boy would be good for him. Together they were sorted to the house of bravery alongside with very shy boy and a girl with bushy hair. Over the curse of several weeks, they became good friends. Until the day of the dead.

Screams of rage were echoing inside his head. They had nearly killed his little Angel and they awarded him? He wanted to kill them. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He could dream about that, when he wasn't dreaming about his little Angel.

His heart was melting at site of his little Angel. He was standing in front of mirror. Very special one. His little Angel was seeing his family for the first time. The gigantic man had given some pictures of his little Angel's parents and their friends, but this was better. They were waiving him, smiling at him and looking him with pride clear in their eyes. He too was happy for his little Angel.

They dared to send him back to that horrid place! His little Angel had saved them from the mad biotic and they "rewarded" him by sending him back! They could have send him to the red head boys family, they were friends after all. But no, after risking his own life for the plot that old meddlesome man had made, he didn't believe, nor did he listen his Angels begging. He just stated that his "relatives loved him" and "it was the safest place for him". That was when he saw how the hope started to wilt. He just wanted some alone time with the old man.

What was that creature? It was small, green, had huge eyes and weird ears. Whatever it was, it did nothing to endear itself to him. His little Angel didn't seem to like it either. It had made a mess inside the kitchen that his little Angel called hell. The creature had taken all the letters that Harry's friends had wrote to him. It said, it hoped that little Angel would not want to go back to school if he thought that his friends didn't write to him. He snorted. Anything would be better than the hell hole where his little Angel was.

Flying cars? The red headed boy wasn't very good at driving and they ended up crashing against tree. And not just regular one, oh no, this tree would hit back and did so, smashing the car quite badly. And let's not forget gigantic spiders. Those things would give anyone nightmares.

His little Angel could speak the noble language of serpents. He would be supporting large problem if he could. Alas, he could only hope that his little Angel wouldn't stop speaking it.

Again, being rewarded by the old man by defeating gigantic snake and saving the one that made it all possible. Why? Why would they encourage reckless behavior and jumping head a long to trouble instead of thinking and planning what to do first? He would never understand the old man.

Summer of starvation and misery. Whale's sister coming once again. His little Angel blowing her up and finally showing them than he wasn't just their little slave but a powerful biotic and willing use that power. Soul-sucking creatures on the train and his little Angel fainting.

Wolf man showing up as a new teacher to the school. The animosity between the wolf man and bat man. Finding out that his little Angel has a godfather. Being nearly bitten by the wolf man and ending up going against hundreds of those creatures at once and his little Angel saving his godfathers life. Being a hero once again.

A painful vision at beginning of the Summer. The mad biotic plotting something sinister. Being invited to sport event. Group of mad fallowers of the mad biotic. Another mad biotic. This one old and mangled. Being subjected to mind control. His little Angel being one of two who could resist it. Forced to compete in a deadly tournament. Miraculously winning it but with great penalty. Forced to bring back the mad biotic and then duel with him. Only luck kept his little Angel alive and let him escape with the body of another champion.

Two of those soul-sucking creatures finding their way to his little Angel. Saving himself and the beach whale. Thankfully his little Angel was "saved" by the old man. Meddling old man. He didn't trust that the man had his little Angels best in his heart. Being accused of using biotic powers and nearly being kicked out of his school. Declared mad and slandered by the press whole summer. Angels godfather trying and failing in his duties.

Being forced to start a club by the bushy haired girl. Tortured by the new teacher, the pink toad. Mind raped by bat man repeatedly to get his little Angels visions stop. It didn't help. In fact, because of the bat man, the visions are more brutal and more frequent than ever. The mad biotic sends vision to his little Angel that his godfather is being held and tortured by him. His little Angel being the hero and suffering people-saving-thing, rushes to save his godfather for it to be a trap. The mad biotic possess his little Angel and in the chaos around them mad biotic woman sends his Angle's godfather trough an arch veil to his death. His little Angel tries and fails to kill the woman. Fat small man comes with police forces and sees himself that his little Angel is not lying. The old man tells finally why his little Angel is so important. The powerful biotic explosion destroys all the little trinkets the meddling old man had tuned to his little Angel. Again, he is sent to spend the Summer in hell.

A new man in power. This one only slightly better than the last one. Find a book that belongs to the bat man. The old man is dying from curse. Not that his little Angel knows that. The old man tells stories about the mad biotic to his little Angel. His little Angel feels only pity towards the mad biotic. Those stories tell why the mad biotic is so mad. He doesn't mind the killing, not that his little Angel would ever tell this to the old man but to even entertain the idea of mutilating one's own soul. That is just sick. Finding one of those soul-containers with the old man. Forced to watch how his little Angle's schoolyard enemy tries and fails to kill the old man only for the bat man ending it. The ferret and bat man escape from the school.

His little Angel has been on the run for the past solar year. The red head boy is not with him anymore, but the bushy haired young woman is. Together they have found all but two of the soul-containers, but they know what those are. The mad biotics pet snake and his little Angel.

The final battle between the two sides. The mad biotic calls for his little Angel to give himself up and the rest will be spared. Even when his little Angel knows this untrue, he walks to his own death head held high. His heart nearly stops when the lifeless body of his little Angels hits the ground. Thanks the Stars his little Angel survived. The shy young man killed the last soul-container and his little Angel dueled the mad biotic to death.

Six months. That was how long it took for his little Angel to come in termers of his increased powers, wealth and needs. The greedy little buggers tried denied his little Angels inheritance but were forced to give it to him anyway. His little Angel took everything, backed his trunk and stepped through the veil.

The last thing he sees is how his little Angel comes in new place. He holds on until he gets name to the place. It is burned to his memory right next to his little Angel's picture.

Omega. That is the place where he will starts looking for his little Angel. No matter how long it will take, he will find him and have him. He loves his little Angel.

And then he wakes up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories 2**

 **Time before Mother**

He had been at Omega for a few months now and could honestly say that he loved the place. He had gone in legilimensy spree a moth back and could now talk, write and speak nearly every known language in the Galaxy. At least those that had somewhat similar vocal cords that he had. Or that did speak in the first place.

He had been very, very careful when using legilimens. Some of the races were very resistant to mind magics but with Elder wand that problem had been solved. He was also ecstatic that he didn't have to hide magic as he could pass it as being biotic. That had been really interesting thing to find and had prompted him to buy an omni-tool, a toll that you could use just about anything. From repairing something to manufacturing things to hacking and using it as melee weapon but you couldn't forget the biotic talents either. Over all, he loved it and had named his omni-tool as a Stalker.

He then had gone to Hermione level research spree and was proud to say, he now knew at least a little bit about every race he had found at Omega. But he had also found that Omega was a cesspool of thief's, assassins, murderers, rapist and other scum of the society. He didn't want to tangle himself being a Hero again, so he turned his gaze to the normal people at Omega and found a worthy coal. Help these people that had no way out off Omega or had no other place left than Omega and see if he could give them at least a little bit of hope. He knew his heart was too soft, but years and years of conditioning to be hero wasn't easy to ignore. And he really wanted to help.

It took time that the people started to trust him. He had been very clear to these people; he wouldn't do anything if it in way, shape or form needed fighting. He could find out information, hidey-holes, could deliver things around in Omega but would never, ever go fighting. He had had enough of it for a lifetime. People had looked at him with disgust, mistrust and called him a coward but when he has asked why they didn't fight themselves, all he had gotten was silence, turned away gazes and shameful expressions. He had just raised his eye brow then and asked if anyone needed some help.

It had started at small things. Helping at cleaning, repairing things and stuff like that. After a few months, people had started to see that he was true to his word and started to ask his to teach them to do things he did, or they came to him for information both to buy it and sell it to him. He had had his share of runs with the grime syndicates at Omega, but they left him alone as he always refused to fight no matter what unless he was attacked first. But he never killed. Being information broker was lucrative, but he never moved out from his little home at the slums. The walls at his home were now filled with pictures that children draw to him. This went on for many, many years. Until 1985 CE to be exact.

 **After Life, 1985**

It was five years sense she had taken over and became Omega's new Leader. She was cruel and vicious but also very logical and curious person. She would help if it pleased her and could order someone to be killed just because she could. Over the past 85 years she had heard rumors about information broker and helper here on Omega. And she was curious to see that person for real.

The rumors were very interesting. A human male, dressing in a flowing dress with a long midnight black hair and greenest eyes that anyone had ever seen. She had of course seen males dressing as a female but never quite owning it in the same manner than this information broker did. The male never told anyone his name so, people had started to call him Helper. If you wanted help with cleaning or you were sick, go to Helper and he will help you. You needed information about soothing or someone, Helper will either sell the information to you or gives you a name that has the information if he doesn't have it.

She had used his information a few times in the past but with always middleman between them. But today she had finally reached out and asked if they could meet at face to face. Helper had promised to come at the After Life after some errant he had.

She felt the moment Helper walked in After Life. The smell of ozone and the quietness were more telling than not. He was dressed in white and light blue floor length silk and chiffon dress that seems to move at it own, independently. He looked so young and innocent. She felt... something. She frowned. She didn't understand the feeling. But in time she would.

Harry was sure that if he dropped a needle it would be heard. He walked gracefully up the stairs and patiently waited for Aria's bodyguards to finish their scans. He didn't carry any other tools or weapons than his omni-tool, but you could never be too careful.

All it took an innocent eye contact and he was pulled into her mind and her to his. Flashes of their life went on and on and he could feel how he started to forget things and tried to fight against it, but she was so much older and so much stronger than he was that it was no use. Before he passed out from the pain he felt strong arms around him and saw panicked eyes looking franticly at him. Then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

 **What do you mean more than two?**

As they walked further away from the loading platform, Garrus got more and more worried as they weren't going towards the housing district but the very center of Omega. And when they passed Elcor bouncer at the doors of After Life, Garrus was beginning to suspect just who Harry was. It was soon conformed as Harry happily waived his hand around saying people hello's and smiling them. Garrus groaned. That smile should be illegal…

When Harry stopped talking to one of the young Asari dancers, Garrus was sure that this was his personal hell as he could way too easily vision Harry as the dancer. Maybe when Harry was older he could… No, don't think about those kind of things, Garrus lectured himself as Harry watched him with concerned eyes.

"Spirit's, kill me now," he mumbled. Harry didn't hear him and just smiled him as he had stopped looking like he wanted to kill himself. He smiled fondly Harry. For a being Princess of Omega, Harry was way too sweet and innocent and careering. Oh yes, he had finally connected Harry to the famous Princess of Omega. He was famous all over the Galaxy. Even the Geth had knew about him and they were living behind Perseus Veil. There were whole sites in Extranet that were dedicated to Harry. He didn't want to think what he had heard about Fornax…

"Mother!" Harry shouted as he saw his Mother and just started to babble all about his adventure until him Mother gently put her hand over Harrys' mouth and gave him stern but loving gaze.

"Slow down, my dear and maybe I will understand." She said as she took her hand away. Harry just smiled at her and started anew. And was promptly interrupted again by Aria.

"You purposely runaway from your guards? Why, Harry? You know it is dangerous for you to be out and alone." Aria asked gently from her child.

"I know, Mother but I just couldn't breath anymore. I was suffocating! I needed time alone and I needed my freedom… Even if it was for an hour or two…" Harry explained with sadness in his voice.

"My dear, I would have easily granted you this freedom had you just come to me and asked for it. You know I own many places and we could have looked if some of them had what you wanted." She said with fondness in her voice.

"I am sorry, Mother." Harry said and hugged his Mother as he started to cry.

"It is alright, my darling, it's alright. Now that I know, I will make plans for you. And you weren't hurt. That is the most important thing. Did you even thank the good man for rescuing you, hmm?" Aria hummed quietly in Harry's ear as she comforted her child.

All the while Garrus was watching them and feeling both guilty for intruding and pleased to see this gentle side of the Queen of Omega. He may have come to Omega to fight against grime and to be pain in the ass, but those plans were crushed as soon as he made the choice to fallow Harry. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Harry, being it physical or mental pain.

"Now, dry your tiers, my child and run to Patriarch. I am sure he would love to hear all of your adventures today, don't you think?" Aria said amused by Harrys' behavior as he was trying to melt with her.

"Oh yes! I promised to Patriarch to tell all my adventures, not that there had been many, as he always tells me about his adventures." Harry said happily and turned away from his Mother with final hug and peck to her cheek. Then to both Aria's and Garrus's confusion he also pecked Garrus on his cheek and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you for saving me from Mother's yelling," he said shyly and run away to Patriarch.

"You hurt him anyway, shape or form and you will be wishing that you were never born." Aria hissed as soon as Harry had disappeared from the view.

"I would never do anything to hurt Harry. I already…" Garrus said with respectfully.

"Love him? Want him?" Aria asked tauntingly.

"Yes." Was all Garrus said as he was sure Aria could tell if he were to lie. Aria lifted her eyebrow and felt teeny tiny minuscule amount of respect towards the Turian.

"There will be others, you know. His heart is too big for one person only." She smirked and continued. "You might as well come out in the open, Thane. I have know over a day that you are in Omega, yet you didn't approached Harry. I wonder why… Could it be that the Greatest Assassins was… Afraid of rejection? Or was there another reason why you came back to Omega so soon?"

The shadows seemed to stop moving and then a male Drell walk out off them. He bowed to Aria and she nod to him. Then he turned to watch the other male.

"I followed you two. There were six that wanted to harm Harry and you saw none of them. Why? Because of me, I took care of them." Thane said.

"Then I must thank you, for protecting Harry." Garrus said and extended his hand to Thane. For awhile he thought that the Drell wouldn't take it but then Thane took his hand and shook it. They had come to understand of sort; they were both in love with Harry and would do anything for him, but they didn't know each other's. They would watch and learn and see if the other was worthy of Harry's affection and love. Only time could tell if they would ever trust each other's.

"Awe, how heartwarming. You two might as well make yourself comfortable. There many things we need to talk and here and now, is not the time. Come back this evening and I have had something arranged for our talk. And you Thane, I have been keeping eye out for you. You are sick. Harry has… talent, and he will most likely heal you instantly and subconsciously. There is a chance that it will hurt. You mustn't show it. Harry will blame himself otherwise and might do something stupid. He doesn't know his own power and only uses them subconsciously. I haven't tried to teach him yet as he is still very young and would most like end up fearing his power." Aria said quickly and in somewhat cold manner.

What she remembered Harry's original world and what he had learned about mates, marriage and bonding, he had already started those. Harry had instinctively found partners to him that would be most compatible to him. First Thane, even if Harry had only seen him few seconds at best and then Garrus. No doubt there would be at least one more. No matter. She would not let them touch him before they were married. The smile on her face was bordering maniac and the two males looked it and then each other's and wisely decided to not comment it. In fact, they pretended they didn't see it.

That night saw three figures leaving After Life and coming back at wee hours of morning. There was never any mentioning this nor was there ever even lightness show that they weren't friends. To them nothing ever happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

 **Meetings and talks with Harry**

When Garrus saw Harry next time, he was sitting on Thanes lap his hands press on either side of Thanes head and his eyes were pure white while looking into Thanes'. Garrus blinked and turned to look at Aria.

"Harry is healing him. He wanted to thank Thane for saving him but as soon as he got close to Thane, the Energy within Harry took over and gently pushed Thane sitting and Harry just climbed on his lap. They have been like this for the past hour. I hope it will be over soon. But I cannot tell for sure. Thane is… was seriously ill. Terminal, I would guess." Aria said as she watched Harry and Thane.

Thane was in Heaven. Or would be if he weren't in pain. It wasn't too bad. Just constant and distracting. When he first had gone to see doctor, he had been devastated at the news. Then he had pulled himself together and vowed to take down as many as he could, to clean at least a little bit of the Galaxy. And then… then he had saw Harry and everything had changed. He couldn't forget him, and he had tried but all it would do was to make him remember even better. He would never forget Harry. And now, his obsession was sitting on his lap, his hands on his face and his arms around Harrys' waist.

Aria had threaten them, him and Garrus, to keep their hands of off Harry or they would lose them. The way she was glaring him was telling. She didn't like the situation, but it was out of their hands, so to speak, as his hands were on Harry. He couldn't wipe out the smug smile on his face even if he had tried and he didn't. He heard Garrus sigh and only the fact that he was trained to act without thought, kept Harry on his lap when he went slack. Aria made sound of worry at back of her throat but stayed where she was, as she had seen the unconscious movement of Thane's arms.

"Well then… If you give Harry to me I will see to him." Aria said with hint of laughter in her voice when she saw the two death glare at Thanes' and Garrus's eyes.

"Or don't. You two know where I live so take him there. The AI of the house will help you if get lost or can't find Harrys' rooms." She said laughing. "And please remember, I know everything that goes around there." She added with venomous hiss.

The two walked stiffly out of the After Life, Thane cradling Harry close to his body and Garrus acting as a bodyguard, even when they both knew the dozen or so bodyguards around them in the shadows.

Harry slowly came around. He felt the soft and silky blanket over him and knew it was his bed. He burrowed more firmly under the blankets and had been content to just stay there for the rest of the day had he not heard quiet sniggering. Harry peaked under the blankets and blushed as he saw Thane and Garrus sitting on his couch. They were laughing at him. He was so embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. You look so sweet and innocent and child-like when burrowed in your blankets, that it made us laugh." Garrus said soothingly.

"Can you read minds? I hope you won't read mine. Mother says is it rude to do so without permission. Why am I in bed? Wasn't I with Mother before? What happened?" Harry asked with somewhat worried.

"I don't believe that Garrus can read minds, lo… Harry. It is just he is very good at reading your body language and the way your face blushed and the down cast eyes, just screamed to him and me, that you were embarrassed. As for what happened and how you end up in bed, those two are related." Thane explained with smile on his face.

"I came to see your Mother and you, but you fainted, and we took you home." Thane said.

"Okay. That explains you, but not Garrus. Why is he also here?" Harry asked while looking Garrus.

"I… Well…" Garrus stuttered until Thane took pity on him and answered Harry.

"Garrus was worried that I might be mugged while I carried you home and wanting to protect you also, he insisted to play bodyguard for you." Thane said with mischief glint in his eyes and laughter in his voice. The glare Garrus shoot at him only made him laugh out loud.

"Oh. Then I must thank you both." Harry said determinedly and stood up from his bed. He didn't realize that he only had a long shirt on him and it was practically translucent, giving the two males a very nice view of his body.

Eyes glued on Harry as he moved towards them, same thought went through on their heads; Thank the Gods/Spirits of their armor, as otherwise it would be really awkward to explain Harry their erected penises. And then all thoughts flew out of their heads as Harrys soft and moist lips connected first at Thane's and then Garrus's lips. Too soon for their liking it was over and blushing Harry had disappeared into his walk in closet.

"Well…" Garrus said hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes, you are right. If we survive Aria's wrath on this, we will survive anything." Thane agreed with Garrus.

"If you survive?" Arias cold, deadly voice cut through their lustful thoughts about Harry.

"Mother!" Harry yelled as he came out of his closet clothed in lavender silk dress. "I was just going to call you." he added.

"Really now?" Aria said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Mhhm." Harry hummed as he hugged his Mother. Arias arms moved around Harry and gently pushed him even closer to her. Her sweet, innocent, naïve child. She glared Thane and Garrus that were sweating bullets. Her glare intensified until she nods her head just the tiniest bit, as to tell them that they were off the hook so to speak. Tension that they didn't even notice was there, melted away and they sighed in relief. Catastrophe avoided.

"I kissed them" Harry said to Aria.

Or not.

"Did you know?" she asked with teasing voice. "Did you like it?"

Harry tucked his head on Arias neck and just nod. He can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and he knows he is blushing more than ever before.

"Would you like to kiss them again?" his Mother asks.

Harry just mumbles something on her neck.

"I can't hear you, sweetheart." she says in the gentlest voice she has.

"Yes." Harry answers in almost inaudible voice.

"Well then, I will leave you with your two new friends here and talk about that. I have some business deals that need my attention. Please, don't leave home, dear." Aria says as she glares one more time Garrus and Thane. Talk, nothing more, her eyes seems to tell, and they nod, understanding the consequences if they do not comply.

One last hug from his Mother and she leaves the room, leaving heavily blushing Harry standing awkwardly near the sofa.

"Why don't you come here and sit between us and we talk about something." Thane said seductively which went right over Harrys head, but he did move and sit between the two man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time after Mother**

His consciousness was slowly to return to him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw two pairs of worried eyes. One pair belonged to a female, Asari, his mind told him and the other one for a little scary looking male Krogan. Instinctively he knew he could trust them. Then he frowned. He didn't know them. Or maybe he did? Everything was so confusing. He felt how his eyes were starting to fill with tiers.

"Oh sweetheart, it's all right. Come here. I know everything is confusing right now, but I promise, it will get better." the Asari said with gentle voice and encouraged him to go and just burrow himself onto her lap. Which is what he did. And then he cried. Heart wrenching sound of wounded animal, the Krogan thought, as he listens the Helpers cries. He turns his head away and closes his eyes. But he can't stop hearing Aria's gentle humming at the distressed young man. Maybe now that Aria has someone to care about, she will let him die and then snorts. No, Patriarch thinks, she will need him even more now. Maybe this will be good for them.

It took him over an hour to finally stop crying and slip into a recharging sleep. He didn't dream anything while he slept. No memories about his past hunted him like they use to do. He didn't remember. As Aria was watching him sleep, she was already planning what to tell Hel… _Harry_ , when he would wake up. She felt shudder go down her spine. His life had not been easy. Far from it. Hardship after hardship, loss after loss, betrayal after betrayal. No one to help him, no shoulder to cry. With determined nod and one last look at the sleeping figure, she nods at Patriarch who follows her to somewhere where they could talk without anyone hearing them.

"I saw his life." Aria bluntly informs Patriarch.

"And?" Patriarch asks like it doesn't interest him the least.

"And now, he can't remember anything about it. There is a chance, very small one, that he will never wake up again. That he is brain dead. I got every last memory he had. And I will give them back to him but…" Aria says with concern.

"But what? Just tell me and maybe I can help you." Patriarch impatiently demands.

"He is not from this world. He has powers that you and I can only dream of to have. He was never fully trained. And he will have at least two lovers, so his power will not consume him." Aria says quickly while Patriarch could only stare her in shock.

"In his home world they were called Keepers. A person, multiples on his case, that would ground their powers, so they wouldn't go insane and start killing anyone and anything in their way. He is one of the most powerful individuals in this Galaxy and he isn't even a teenage yet. Not by our standard. His, Harrys, that is his name, body is only 17 years old. A baby. His mind… Well, that is another story.

He was abused by his family and I use the term family loosely, and when he was found by people who had the same abilities than he did, they just close their eyes for it and let it continue. He had nobody in his corner. Friends he thought he had were payed to be his friends, the girl he thought he loved was drugging him to do so, so she could get her hands in his money… And to top it all off, his people forced him to kill the leader of other party and when he finally did so, they accused him for doing so and calling for his execution.

All this forced his mind to grow up too soon. He tried to end his own life, Patriarch. He knows no love, joy or happiness. At this point, if he hadn't end up here, he would have become an unstoppable monster with no morals to hold him back. There was also an accident that apparently made him immortal. I am not sure of course, but he seems to think it might be so as he has not aged sense he came here. And that was nearly 200 years ago. Does he look like some that is over 200 to you?" Aria asks from Patriarch, who can only shake his head. Hel… Harry, he reminded himself, was basically a slave until he had come to Omega. A fresh start. And what he ends up doing? Helping those that no one wants to help. People like him. It made sense to him.

"And what about that mind melding you two had? What that did to him?" Patriarch asks with frown. He doesn't like how Aria pales and turns her head a side.

"He is blank state right now." she whispers. "There is nothing. No memories, no thoughts, nothing. Just enough life for his body still continue to survive."

"Can you fix him?" Patriarch presses on. Aria just nods her head without saying anything.

"Will you? he wants to know. The tiny human sleeping in the big bed has already found his way into his frozen, black heart without even trying. He had heard rumors about him and occasionally he either sold or bought information from him. Never did he saw Harry himself, but he did know that Harry had saw Aria personally more than ones so why this would happen now of all things.

"Do you know why this happen now?" Patriarch asks Aria.

"I don't know. Nothing chang… " she starts to talk when her eyes widens from shock.

"What? What did you figured out?" Patriarch demands.

"He called me Mother and I called him son. Maybe that triggered something in his mind. I don't know but maybe, just maybe, this was done so he could learn to trust, love and maybe even have a childhood that would be worthy of to remember… This was definitely done by someone." Aria tries to explain what she just figured out.

"You are right, Aria T'Loak. I wanted this for my Master. His very soul was screaming in pain. Now it is quiet. It will be your job to look after my Master as I cannot. This will be the only time for me to be here. He truly is immortal and so will be his Keepers. He will find them, or they will find him when time is ready. You know his life story and you will re-write it. Teach him love and trust. I know you cannot really teach him Magic, but you must try. When you think he is old enough, you must teach him what you know of Magic. Leave nothing out. Teach the wonderful things Magic can do alongside the horrible things. One thing I must insist you give him, a companion, snake to be specific. The more venomous the better. Give him knowledge about you and Patriarch, the Omega and the Galaxy. Teach him to walk, talk, write… Everything else will sort themselves out as he grows again and learns from his mistakes. Be gentle but firm. Love him but don't suffocate his spirit. I must go now." The voice told her and Patriarch until it was gone again. Shiver run down both of their backs.

"Who do you think that was?" Patriarch asks Aria. She just shakes her head. She doesn't want to know who claimed her little boy but thankfully the voice, while cold and uncaring, didn't seem want to hurt the child.

"I don't know, and I am sure I don't want know." she answers and nods. "I am now Mother… I never would have thought to become a Mother. I must be very gentle when giving Harry back some of his memories. Some I will keep from him forever, others I give when the time is right… Will you go and arranged it so that his house will still be there when he needs it?" Aria continues and looks at Patriarch with unreadable eyes.

He just nods and leaves the new Mother with her child. Maybe something good would come from this mess. He feels how his lips move to smile. It is a teeny tiny smile, but it is also a first smile he had had sense Aria took control of Omega. Maybe he will have his will to live back…

It would take nearly two years for Harry to wake up.


End file.
